Sunshine and Tenderness
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: It's a continuation of an alternate timeline of fics that I've decided to work on revolving around Sonic and Maxus. The rest of the details are inside.


**Sunshine and Tenderness**

**Character of Sonic the Hedgehog by: Yuji Naka of SEGA**

**Character of Maxus by: Maxus the Fox**

**Story written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Note to Readers:** I'm very sorry for the delay in me updating my stories for the past few months, everyone. It's just that I was having a good time trying to start a new chapter of my life. With all of the problems that I've been suffering in the past, I think that I deserve a fresh start. Now, I would like to thank those who have been very patient with me and have supported me throughout the during of my series. I've been working on a project that I've been working on a piece of paper since the beginning and hoped to put it into action on a forum and on this site. **Generation-A**, I would like to thank for their continued support and stories. I would also like to thank **Lil-Samuu** for her works and for giving me the ideas on how to deal with my own thoughts and ideas on my stories. Now on with the fic!

A warm and tender feeling crawled over Maxus's body as both she and Sonic shared a quiet and peaceful moment under the cool shade of a huge tree. It was a bright and sunny day outside the park that's filled with lush green grass and trees all around their surroundings. The bright colors of everything around the park, including the nearby wild flowers and the clear blue sky, would make any person want to experience it with joy and energy. Everything that she saw within her sights is bright and beautiful for as the young woman continued to be comforted within her boyfriend's tight and gentle embrace. She purred softly as she felt her love's arms shifting a bit right before becoming gentle and still again. This caused her to snuggle even closer to his body so that she could listen closely to Sonic's steady heartbeat.

"What a way to feel on a nice picnic like this," the brown haired young woman thought out loud to herself, trying her best to speak very quietly so as not to wake her blue and spiky-haired boyfriend from his peaceful slumber as she continued to be warm and contented within his strong arms. "Sonic looks so cute for while he's sleeping. Like a cute little baby boy with spiky blue hair."

As the young woman giggle with delight at the sight before her, she began to hear Sonic murmured in his sleep as he struggled to make himself more comfortable as Maxus saw him doze off back into his dreams. The young woman giggled as she watched his face becoming peaceful and happy like that of a child as she stared with nothing but love within her own eyes. The young girl moved her head slightly as she nuzzled her cheek against her boyfriend's. Only softly as to not awake him too soon.

_"Mmm. My true blue Sonic. My Sonic," _Maxus thought to herself as she continued to look as Sonic sleeping peacefully in his slumber as she gave out a soft and quiet sigh of content. _"I can't believe that a boy like him could make me feel this way. Make me feel so warm and soft within his arms. Almost like those chocolate strawberries that we both shared a while back. I also can't believe that he was able to plan all this just for me. Both he and Miguel really had me going." _

Maxus smiled as she remembered the beginning of their picnic. Of course, back then she didn't even have a clue that Sonic was planning a surprise picnic in the first place. When she was asked by her blue-haired boyfriend's best friend Miguel to come over to the park to talk, the young woman thought that he was going to ask her out for a date or even invite her to a picnic. She was really surprised to find a huge red and blue checkered picnic blanket laid out for a loving couple. She also saw a huge basket filled with a variety of delicious foods along with a huge plastic container filled with strawberries and a small glass container filled with fresh melted chocolate laid on the huge blanket. Napkins, shining silver forks, plates, glasses, and even pillows were all laid out properly just to make the surroundings feel romantic and special.

Just as she was about say anything that tells her that she was a bit afraid of what this might lead to, Maxus saw Miguel pulling out a bouquet of red and rare blue roses towards her direction. The girl felt speechless for when she saw Sonic's long time friend do that right in front of her. Just as she took the bouquet away from the older teen's grasp, the brown-haired young lady was able to find a pinkish envelope hidden within the bush of flowers that she received. As soon as long-haired female opened the note, she sooner become confused for as she read these words:

**What is as blue as the sky and has captured your heart in the rain?**

**Turn around and see.**

Right at that moment, Maxus felt herself being pulled out of her memories and back into reality for when she felt her boyfriend's hand stroking a long strand of her hair in a soft and warm gesture. She turned her eyes towards Sonic's face to find him staring at her with a drowsy and smiling expression on his face as she smiled back at him. "Mornin', beautiful," she heard Sonic saying to her as she felt his lips touching the top of her head while also feeling his arms hugging her body a bit more closer to his own. "Just how long were we both out? For that matter, just how long have you been awake?"

"Just long enough for me to catch that cute little smile on your face. Heh! Heh! Heh!" she responded with a cute childish giggle as she moved her head towards his and rubbed her cheek against her boyfriend's as a sign of affection while wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders in order to get more comfortable.

As if to respond towards her gesture, Maxus felt one of Sonic's hands continuing to stroke her long chocolate brown hair around his fingers, twirling them as if they were like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. She shivered with delight as she felt his other hand stroking her back as if she were like a little kid hugging her mother or father. The young woman began to once again purr softly as she enjoyed the feeling of her boyfriend's fingers touching the skin of her shoulders with a tender sensation. She then loosened her hold on Sonic's neck and moved away so that she could take a good look of his face. Maxus saw the blue-haired boy face smiling down on her with a loving expression right before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

"I love you, Maxie," she heard Sonic saying to her with a rather affectionate tone in his voice just as she leaned her head towards one of his shoulders and rested on it while drinking in the fresh scent of his hair and body.

"I love you too, True Blue," Maxus responded to her boyfriend's words with a soft and exhausted sounding tone of voice while she began to become drowsy as she leaned her head towards her boyfriend's chest and became blissfully satisfied for as she found herself being drifted into a deep sleep by the sound of Sonic's heartbeat.

But before she could have the chance to close her eyes, the young brown haired woman felt fingers down on her expose stomach. Before she knew it, Maxus found herself laughing rather uncontrollably as she was being tickled by Sonic's fingers. The young woman soon began to use her own fingers in tickling Sonic back in a playful way. The two of them ended up tickling and rolling around one another while at the same time enjoying every minute of it. A moment had passed, the two young teens, now completely exhausted and almost out of breath from the little tickle tussle that they've had with one another were in a very compromising position.

Maxus squeaked very softly for when she found herself right on top of her boyfriend with a small pink blush appearing all over her face. Just as she was about to move from her spot on him, the young woman felt the arms of Sonic maintaining their hold on her body, not wanting to let go of her just yet. While confused about what's happening, the long-haired female looked towards his face and saw him smiling mischievously at her while finding herself staring at his emerald colored eyes. She began to become flustered for as she looked directly into her boyfriend's eyes with her chocolate colored irises. Right before she could say anything, Maxus felt someone's lips being placed on hers just before taking a moment to realize that Sonic was kissing her. However, rather than protest, the young woman only intensified the kiss by putting her tongue around the blue haired young man's lips, begging to be let in. She started to shiver with joy for feeling his mouth open as a response to her own little request.

After for what seems like an hour of kissing one another, Sonic looked down as his beautiful girlfriend and sighed with bliss as he held onto her with his arms still wrapped around her slim but nicely per portioned body. He felt the young woman snuggle even closer to him as he had one of his hands playing around with her long brown haired in a soft and tender way. The blue-haired young man smiled as he stroked his hand on Maxus's back while causing her to purr and mumble with delight and comfort. _"Heh! Looks to me that this Valentine's Day turned out perfectly,"_ Sonic thought to himself as he hugged the small woman's body closer to his while at the same time being gentle in his embrace. _"I've got to repay Miguel for his part for this Valentine's Day. Maybe I could hook him up with that red haired babe that he's always got his eyes on the Panorama. Man, for a guy who's always so upbeat in his free time and serious on his studies, he's sure got a problem for when it comes to the women. Heh! Maxie would have a laughing fit for when she hears this._

_"(Sighs) Oh, Maxie, I do hope that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the most precious thing that I've come to know and love since the day that I've first saw you. I would do anything to protect you from anyone or anything that would threaten to wipe that beautiful smile on your face. I hope that we both get to stay together. Get married after we finish gettin' our education, move into our own home, and maybe have a couple of kids. Yeah, now that would be nice." _

With those thoughts done within his mind, the blue-haired teen nuzzled the top of his girlfriend's head a bit more right before he too felt tired himself. Before he knew it, Sonic found himself dozing off into a deep slumber along with the girl that he loved still wrapped within his arms's embrace. Before drifting to the world of dreams, the blue-haired young man formed a small smile on his face filled with not only love, but peace and contentment for Maxus who is comfortably settled within his arms like a huge cuddly teddy bear.

**The End**


End file.
